


End of All Life

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Wrote this along ago but I forngot to post it. i seen a lot of peoples that write HalfLife fanfiction so i decided to also write some too</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of All Life

By 0jedi234

CHAPTER ONE: AT TH ACSIDENT

Gordon Freeamn was in his science lab reaserching balck holes for science. he was almostly at a breakthrough to help for space fortex to travel space but that was when he an acsident.  
Gordon was exited because he made discoveryd so he knocked his cofee into the machine that began malfunction. "What have I dune?" the Gordon yell but it was ot late for anything. The black hole began to create itself form the insine the computer and Gardon was made to go escape.

CHAPER TWO: 

Gordon Freeman ran out of the lab in the countryside to saw it get blown up by the black hole that was forning. Gordon Freeman got on a ATV and drovve toard the enrest city thinking "I can stop it but with only help! "and get to the city to the army.  
"Help general I made a vortex black hole that will end all life!"Gordon  
said "but Gordon how could we help?"  
"Obnly if you can use a misile and shoot the hole with the so it might blow it up but only might" so the generel gave the order to lunch the bomb at the black hole and the order was given tobe done.

CHAPTER FOUR: SAVE HUMANITY

The bomb was shoot into the black hole but it only just and did'nt do a lot much to the hole. The black hole was still there. "It's nothing! What can we do!" the general was angry  
"There is not only a way to end this I must get clos and shoot more missile" so they gave Grdon a jet plane to fly  
"Come in Gordon are you ok" the general radiod "yes I can see the black vortex"  
So Gordon shot rocksets and more guns and a bomb but it would not way, "General Iknow what I must do" "No!" said the generel but Gordon knew what he must did and drove the jet in to the black hole and the black hole xploded And the wold was saved but there was never a sign of gordon .

The end


End file.
